


Pampering

by yaiga



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: ...for being a demon anyway, Eleanor is always a smartass, F/M, Michael is such a good friend, Michael realizing his feelings for certain bratty blonde human, Not as much NSFW as I planned, Pampering, Season 3, on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: He didn’t know exactly how they had ended like this: she, laying on her back, comfortable on the couch eyes closed, her legs on his lap, as he massaged her feet, trying really hard to ignore the unintentional brushes of her soles on his crotch every time he hit a soft spot, or the whining sounds she made.





	Pampering

Eleanor moaned loudly as his thumbs hit a knot, kneading it softly making it disappear. His warms hands pressuring now her heel, sliding up gradually, then rubbing one by one her toes. She felt in heaven.

He didn’t know exactly how they had ended like this: she, laying on her back, comfortable on the couch eyes closed, her legs on his lap, as he massaged her feet, trying _really_ hard to ignore the unintentional brushes of her soles on his crotch every time he hit a soft spot, or the whining sounds she made.

 

Michael had arrived at her building early that morning; they had agreed they were meeting with Tahani today, but instead of the willing if troublesome human being he expected to find, the door opened to a cranky Eleanor, with dark circles under her eyes, bed hair and still wearing her pajamas.

-I’m not going anywhere- she growled turning around, not even waiting for his reply as she trudged to her bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

Michael stood there for a moment, stunned. He decided to follow her, stopping at the doorstep of her bedroom, just to find her curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, in the dark.

-May I come in? – he asked, knowing it was rude to get in without permission.

-Leave! I said I wasn’t going- she shouted angrily.

He was about to do what she was asking, knowing humans are _moody/annoying/changing_ beings, when he heard a sob. Before he knew what was doing he’d sat on the edge of her bed, his hand reaching for her shoulder but he stopped himself.

-What’s wrong? - he asked instead.

She sniffed a little more before she looked up at him, and thanks to his nine-dimensions sight he could make her puffy eyes and her teared cheeks in the dim light of the room, and his _fake_ human heart broke a little.

-I have my period- she blurted out, covering her face with her pillow- Can you just go? I don’t wanna see anybody- her words muffled.

-Oh… _oh_ , It’s that time of month when women bleed and turn irritable, and is kind of risky being around them according some…uh…magazines _?_ \- he asked, his curiosity taking the best of him.

-It’s REALLY not the fucking time Michael! - she warned, her voice acquiring that deadly quality he reminded from every time she figured _it_ out in the frequents reboots - Just leave me alone-

 

He had studied enough the human race, and specially women, knowing that time of the month they turned particularly sensitive and grouchy, even depressive, and there was when he realized he has turned soft, unable to leave his favorite human alone.

And that’s how he had ended basically _pampering_ Eleanor the whole day.

 

He _realized_ a few other things too…

 

As Eleanor kept sulking on the bed… _and it was that a bra on the armchair?_ he tried to remember ways of comfort for humans, which it was pretty hard to remind, mostly because all his knowledge on mankind was actually to get a proper torture chamber for them, not for caring their pathetic and feeble bodies. He possibly didn’t know what most humans liked, but he definitely knew what Eleanor liked. He dialed some numbers on his phone.

After offering her two Tylenols and a glass of water, and opening slightly the curtains to let some fresh air in, he made her warm compresses to place on her belly to relieve the cramps. He could tell it was working when he saw a content smile curling her lips. He decided to clean the stuffed room a little, gathering her dirty laundry and mostly her underwear from the floor, or _that_ he supposed were those tiny laced red bottoms and black thongs, his head tilting curiously as he eyed the string hanging from his index, and “ _Where does she…?”_ He shook his head quickly when the mental image hit his retina, a sudden heat creeping up the back of his neck.

Her eyes shone with delight when he placed the still warm and delicious-smelling box of shrimp’s pizza in front of her, her stomach gurgling noisily in happiness, next to a vanilla’s ice cream bowl. She blushed sheepish, bracing herself trying to quieten the sounds coming from her stomach and looked up at him, but he ignored her glances, playing nonchalant. He stood there, leaning on the doorstep arms crossed in front of him, as she _literally_ devoured several slices of pizza, ketchup dripping for the corners of her mouth and falling on her pajamas, alternating with spoonful of ice cream. It could be cute… in a really bizarre, kinda gross way. He just hoped she didn’t have an indigestion.

-You want some? - she asked full mouth, ruefully realizing there was only two slices left.

-No thanks, you can…finish it, if you want to- he politely rejected her offer.

-Thanks Michael, but I’ve had enough for now-

- _You think? –_ he muttered to himself “You’ve just eaten a whole familiar pizza all by yourself”.

-What? - she asked, the tip of her tongue peeking out to lick slowly the remains of ketchup from the corners of her mouth. He could swear the room suddenly turned into slow motion. The gesture, although completely innocent from her part, stirred something in him. He felt a ticklish sensation in his _hanging bits,_ and not exactly his testicles.

- _Nothing_ \- he shook his head, warm spreading in his chest and down.

-Damn, I’ve just ruined my pj’s! - she said noticing the dirty spots on her blouse, and frowning. He saw the exact moment when her countenance changed from a satisfied smile to a gloomy pout. She snuffled a little.

\- Why did you bring me pizza? Now I’m fat and filthy, and stink! - she started sobbing again.

-No, you’re not, you just need a bath and a change of clothes- he replied taking her hands in his, meeting her eyes- Would you like that? -

-Yeah- she sniffed a little more, nodding.

 

 

She hissed with pleasure when her skin touched the hot bubble-filled water in the bathtub. She could feel the salts and the scented oils starting to relax her body. She grabbed the sponge and leaned her head on the edge of the tub, starting to rub her left arm when she noticed something missing.

-Michael, Michael! - she called out from her spot in the bathtub.

The door opened slightly, and Michael’s head popped through, blinking rapidly when the steam hit him, his eyes falling upon naked pink shoulders and a bit of upper chest, his eyes averting immediately –What now? – he sounded exasperated.

-Uh…sorry, but I forgot my shampoo in my bedroom, can you…can you bring it for me? -

-And what else sweetheart? Do you want _me_ to wash your hair too? – he asked baffled.

-Okay- she shrugged.

\- _It was sarcasm!_ – he exclaimed - Didn’t I do it right? -

She sniffed again…

 

He kneeled in front of the bathtub, it was an uncomfortable position to say the least, supported on his human weak knees to reduce his height, thankfully she had dipped enough that the bubbles cover her whole frame, just her neck and head were exposed. As he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, he took the chance to look at her carefully now she had her eyes closed. Pink full lips, rosy cheeks and long lashes: he didn’t need to be human to realize Eleanor was an attractive woman, a very beautiful one.

He applied the shampoo on her damp hair, a coconut scent filling the room, then his fingers delved into her locks, massaging her scalp softly, starting with the short hairs of her nape. He felt her shiver under his ministrations, a loud moan escaping from her mouth when he brushed the skin behind her ears. She arched up unconsciously when he started to gather the suds on the tips of her hair, her breasts barely covered now, all pinkish porcelain skin, he groaned inwardly feeling a tightening of his lower anatomy, her eyes opening suddenly and looking up at him as if knowing, and for once, he was happy his glasses were blurry because of the steam of the closed room. “This was _such_ a bad idea”.

He held the towel opened for her, his eyes glued to wall in front of him. He heard the splash of water and then, the pressure of her form enveloping in the towel.

-Thanks Michael- she said, in a huskier tone than usual- Wait a minute-

He looked down at her, just in time when she took his glasses off and cleaned it with a dry corner of the towel.

-Ready! – she said grinning, putting it back on his nose, her huge blue eyes looking at him with something akin to mischief.

-Th…thank you- he mumbled, suddenly remembering there was just a piece of fabric separating them both.

-You’re welcome buddy- she replied, and he thought he saw the ghost of a smirk on her lips. _“No way”_.

 

…………………

 

He abruptly threw off her legs from his lap, standing up, the annoying hard on feeling completely awkward between his legs, _Damn human body!_ Eleanor blinked at him questioning.

-It’s late, I’m going home- he declared matter-of-fact.

-Home? -

-Well…that place where I’m staying I mean- he put his hands in his pockets.

-You could stay here a little more if you want- she suggested.

-I don’t want to! – he sounded exasperated.

-Hey dude! You don’t need to be rude- she straight up herself- Why? – she asked quietly.

-It’s… nothing- he deflected.

-It must be something, you’re clearly upset- she retorted, standing up and putting her hands on her hips- Okay, I know I’ve been a little bitchy today, but I…I never had someone to stay with me during these days, you know what I mean…-

-And… I’m happy you did- she said honestly.

Michael sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration -It’s not that Eleanor- 

Her face turned blank for a moment. A silent signal for him to elaborate.

-I’m your friend, but I’m not your girlfriend, you can’t let your underwear all over the place, or made me wash your hair while you’re stark naked inches away, or moaning like a horny teenager, and pretend it doesn’t affect me at all. It’s… _wrong_ -

She blinked several times. Silence heard louder than ever.

-What are you saying is…? -  she faltered, waiting for him to go on.

He stepped closer, gazing down at her, his eyes roaming her lovely face stopping on those playful big blue eyes of hers, which now were wide open in expectance, the height difference much more noticeable now, her neck stretching up to hold his stare, and it could be a little awkward if he were to kiss her right now, _he thought_ , maybe they would finish with some strained muscles, a thing about weak human bodies and their lousy anatomy, but it would be totally worth the effort, not that he would have been thinking about it, not at all.

-What I’m saying Eleanor…- he said huskily, almost whispering- is that I _may_ be attracted to you-

Eleanor blinked slowly -Like a man, or like a frie…? -

- _Definitely_ like a man- he interrupted her-…or like a demon in a man costume. It works anyway- he shrugged.

-I…- she started, but he placed a hand on her left shoulder.

-You don’t need to say anything. I just wanted you to know- he said squeezing lightly- I need to leave now- he said, turning around and taking his jacket that lay folded on the armchair.

She grabbed his right arm suddenly, stopping his movements. He looked down at her, and saw the exact moment when she flashed him a smirk.

-Michael, do you really think Eleanor Shellstrop, the owner of the Shellstrop technique didn’t know what she was doing? – she asked smug.

-What are you…? - he asked dumbfounded.

-I’m just saying that I’d like you stay longer to discuss this…thing, between us- she smiled sweetly at him.

Michael looked at her face, then at the firm grab on his right sleeve, and then back to her face again, to the curved corner of her lips and her lifted eyebrow, and swallowed slowly.

-Okay- he nodded profusely, almost fighting to let the words out- I could do that-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello M&E fandom, a few notes about this particular fic:  
> -Like all my previous fics, this one is settled in future season 3, they’re on Earth, and of course they know each other, or re-know? Idk.  
> -So, this fic could be a little out of character, with Eleanor not cursing as much as she uses to, but again, she is trying to be a good person so…  
> -This is the kind of fic when you start with an idea, and in the middle of it, the idea twists itself and end in a complete different way. So if it makes no sense in some parts, that’s why.  
> -Also I hoped sexy times and ended a little antsy&cheesy, but I can’t help it: I’m a helpless romantic, and yeah, I got it bad for these two.


End file.
